Como Vênus e Marte
by Esther Lya
Summary: "Somos como Vênus e Marte   Vênus e Marte   Somos como estrelas diferentes   Como estrelas diferentes "  Opostamente diferentes na jeito de ser  Opostamente iguais no amor


**Como Vênus e Marte**

A noite caíra, mostrando gloriosamente a todos a lua que era cúmplice de um amor que não podia ser conhecido por todos. Um amor proibido. Mas, como eles dizem, o proibido é melhor. Fazia quatro anos que se escondiam de todos. Motivo? Medo. Me de se arriscar perante todos.

Faltavam alguns minutos para o jantar e eles tinham que se despedir. A pior parte. Como eles conseguiram ficar juntos todo aquele tempo? Eram opostos.

It's like  
(É como)

He doesn't hear a word I say  
(Se ele não ouvisse uma palavra que eu digo)

His mind is somewhere far away  
(A cabeça dele está em um lugar muito longe)

And I don't know how to get there  
(E eu não sei como chegar lá)

- Vamos assumir. – pediu ele. Ela respirou fundo. Novamente.

- Sabe que eu acho melhor não.

- Estamos juntos faz quatro anos. No final do ano nos formamos e como ficamos?

- Vamos viver cada dia por vez.

- Juntos! Poderíamos viver juntos! – disse ele se levantando.

It's like  
(É como)

(She's way too serious)  
((Ela é muito séria))

He only wants to chill out  
(Se ele só quisesse relaxar)

(She's always in a rush)  
((Ela está sempre com pressa))

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(Me faz querer arrancar os cabelos)

(and interrupted)  
((E interrompe))

Like he doesn't even care  
(Como se ele não desse a mínima)

(Like she doesn't even care)  
((Como se ela não dessa a mínima))

- Sabe que meus primos não aceitariam! – exclamou ela nervosa.

- O problema sempre é os seus primos. E daí que eles não apóiam? Temos o Alvo para nos apoiar!

- Você complica muito. – murmurou ela.

- Eu tento simplificar. Diferente. – revidou ele.

- Você não entende! – exclamou ela mais nervosa ainda. Ele se aproximou dela.

- Quando aprender a arriscar, comece a pensar em me procurar. Enquanto isso pode viver embaixo das asas deles.

You,  
(Você)

(Me)  
((Eu))

We're face to face  
(Estamos cara a cara)

But we don't see eye to eye  
(Mas não nos olhamos nos olhos)

Ela sentou no chão o vendo partir. Lágrimas escorriam da sua face lisa. Abaixou a cabeça, e desabou no choro, tentando colocar para fora sua tristeza. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. _Aquela mão_. Que sempre a ajudou. Acolheu.

- O que aconteceu desta vez? – perguntou ele.

- Como eu pude pensar que teríamos alguma coisa? Somos diferentes! – comentou ela com a voz abafada. Levantou o rosto e encarou aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. O moreno sentou ao lado da prima que o puxou para um abraço. – Eu... Não consigo ficar brava com ele. Uma das razoes pelo qual eu o odeio.

Like fire and rain  
(Como fogo e chuva)

(Like fire and rain)  
(Como fogo e chuva)  
You can drive me insane  
(Você pode me deixar louca)

(You can drive me insane)  
((Você pode me deixar louco))

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mas não posso ficar brava com você por qualquer coisa) 

Alvo abraçou a prima. Suspirou. Sabia que os dois eram completamente diferentes. Opiniões, jeito de ser, na escola... O que Alvo percebeu que eles tinham em comum mesmo? Ah! Amor. Eles eram completamente opostos e completamente perfeitos um para o outro.

We're Venus and Mars  
(Somos como Vênus e Marte)

(Venus and Mars)  
((Vênus e Marte))

We're like different stars  
(Somos como estrelas diferentes)

(Like different stars)  
((Como estrelas diferentes))

You're the harmony to every song I sing  
(Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto)  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(E eu não mudaria nada)

O loiro estava na torres de astronomia. Ficava observando as estrelas. Seu olhar se perdeu na lua. Como a lua era perfeita. Se encaixava no sol perfeitamente. Por que eles não podiam ser assim? Por que eles eram diferentes? Como ele se apaixonou por ela mesmo? Por causa da sua inteligência e da maneira como é o oposto dele? Ou foi para quebrar uma regra? Riu do pensamento. Com certeza era a primeira opção. Respirou fundo. Olhou para a lua pedindo desculpas e desceu para jantar.

She's always trying to save the day  
(Ela sempre quer aproveitar o dia)

Just wanna let my music play  
(Só quer deixar minha música rolar)

She's all or nothing  
(Ela é tudo ou nada)

But my feelings never change  
(Mas meus sentimentos nunca mudam) 

Why, does he try to read my mind  
(Porque, você tenta ler a minha mente)

(I try to read her mind)  
((Eu tento ler a mente dele))

He tries to pick a fight saying lies  
(Ele tenta arranjar uma briga dizendo mentiras)

(She tries to pick a fight to get attetion)  
((ela tenta arranjar uma briga para ter atenção))

That's what all of my friends say  
(Isso é o que todos os meus amigos dizem) 

Ela se levantou e seguiu o primo até a entrada do castelo. Mas, antes ela se virou para a lua. Com um pedido de desculpas no olhar, ela se afastou. Tentava pensar o que fazer agora. Não gostava de brigar com ele, mas queria atenção. _Dele_. Ele era completamente diferente dela, mas mesmo sendo assim... Ela não mudaria nada nele.

Chegou ao salão principal e se sentou perto dos primos. Sua primeira atitude foi olhar para a mesa proibida. Sonserina. Ele olhava para ela.

You,  
(Você)

(Me)  
((Eu))

We're face to face  
(Estamos cara a cara)

But we don't see eye to eye  
(Mas não nos olhamos nos olhos)

Começou a comer a sua janta. Pedia aos deuses para que ela tivesse atitude. Abrisse mão dos seus primos e optasse pela sua felicidade. Ao lado dele. Ele sabia que a fazia feliz. Ele podia ser grosso com ela as vezes. Mas eram diferentes e por isso se uniram.

Like fire and rain  
(Como fogo e chuva)

(Like fire and rain)  
(Como fogo e chuva)  
You can drive me insane  
(Você pode me deixar louca)

(You can drive me insane)  
((Você pode me deixar louco))

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mas não posso ficar brava com você por qualquer coisa)

Ela começou a encarar seu prato. O corpo na mesa e a mente nas lembranças. Se lembrou de quando se conheceram, das brigas que tiveram, dos beijos que trocaram, das conversas e das atitudes. Instintivamente olhou para o jardim. Uma estrela brilhava. Marte.

We're Venus and Mars  
(Somos como Vênus e Marte)

(Venus and Mars)  
((Vênus e Marte))

We're like different stars  
(Somos como estrelas diferentes)

(Like different stars)  
((Como estrelas diferentes))

You're the harmony to every song I sing  
(Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto)  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(E eu não mudaria nada)

Ele percebeu que ela olhou para a rua. Seguiu seu olhar que pararam numa estrela brilhante. Marte.

When I'm yes she's no  
(Quando eu digo sim, ela diz não)

When I hold on he just lets go  
(Quando eu seguro firme, ele simplesmente solta)

Seus olhares se encontraram por segundos. Unidos. Pelo olhar. Pela alma. Pelo coração. Eles se amavam. Não tinham mais duvida.

We're perfectly imperfect  
(Somos perfeitamente imperfeitos)

But I wouldn't change a thing  
(Mas eu não mudaria nada) 

Odiava brigar com ele. Não queria. Mas, era inevitável. Precisava saber que sua atenção estava para ela. Queria brigar com ele para saber que estava com razão e consolar-lo por causa disso. Precisa brigar com ele para saber que ele olhava para ela. De uma coisa ela sabia: Embora diferentes, ela o amava.

Like fire and rain  
(Como fogo e chuva)

(Like fire and rain)  
(Como fogo e chuva)  
You can drive me insane  
(Você pode me deixar louca)

(You can drive me insane)  
((Você pode me deixar louco))

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mas não posso ficar brava com você por qualquer coisa)

Ele respirou fundo e tentou se focar no prato na sua frente. _Nada._ Sua atenção estava para os momentos que tiveram. Brigas, beijos, conversas, risos. Queria isso para o resto da vida. Queria todo dia poder beijar-la sem se preocupar com uma tropa de ruivos o atacando. Precisava disso. Precisava dela. Precisava saber se ela o amava como ele a ama.

We're Venus and Mars  
(Somos como Vênus e Marte)

(Venus and Mars)  
((Vênus e Marte))

We're like different stars  
(Somos como estrelas diferentes)

(Like different stars)  
((Como estrelas diferentes))

You're the harmony to every song I sing  
(Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto)  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(E eu não mudaria nada)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mas não posso ficar brava com você por qualquer coisa)

Teria que arriscar senão o perderia. Sem se importar com a conversa que Hugo tentou ter com ela, ela se levanta e faz a volta na mesa. Seus olhos olharam a estrela brilhante pela ultima antes deles se focarem num par de olhos cinzas que a fitavam com algo neles. Esperança? Tomara.

Respirou fundo e foi para a mesa da sonserina. Ouviu o murmurinho da grifinória, as fofocas da corvinal, os suspiros da lufa-lufa e as ofensas da sonserina.

Desligou-se de tudo aquilo. Seu foco era ele. Era o risco que queria correr. Não tinha jeito. Sem saída. Sem volta. E quem disse que ela queria voltar? Se postou na frente dele que se levantou. Sem pensar duas vezes o puxou pela gravata para um beijo.

We're Venus and Mars  
(Somos como Vênus e Marte)

(Venus and Mars)

((Vênus e Marte))

Enquanto uma língua era carinhosa no beijo, a outra era ávida.

We're like different stars  
(Somos como estrelas diferentes)

(Like different stars)  
((Como estrelas diferentes))

Ao se separarem, o som em volta era maior.

- Eu te amo. – disse ela deixando uma lágrima escapar.

- Eu também te amo. – disse ele. – Resolveu arriscar?

- Não saberia o resultado se não tentasse. – respondeu ela olhando nos olhos dele. Pela primeira vez, notou tons azuis misturados no cinza. – Acho lindo o seu olho.

- Você nunca falou isso. – comentou ele surpreso.

- Eu nunca tinha reparado. – respondeu ela. – Vamos sair?

- Vamos. – concordou ele indo para os jardins com ela.

You're the harmony to every song I sing  
(Você é a harmonia de toda música que eu canto)

Eles observaram a lua, parecia mais brilhante. O sol estava por perto. Eles notaram a estrela brilhante. Marte. Logo olharam para o lado oposto de Marte. Outra estrela brilhava. Vênus.

And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing  
(E eu não mudaria, eu não mudaria nada)

Marte e Vênus eram opostos um do outro e mesmo assim ligados no Sol. Como eles. Completamente diferentes, mas com uma ligação. O amor.


End file.
